Reality of Inevitability
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: I was competely wasted, Bass,' Blair cut him off. 'Yeah, lucky I was such a gentleman,' Chuck smirked." A Chair/ GG adaption of Reality Bites. Basically sexual tension between Blair and Chuck. As per usual.
1. Shock

**A/N**: Just to start off, so no one gets mad at me, or thinks I'm plagerizing or any of that, yes, this entire story has been taken from the movie _Reality Bites_. Since its summer, I am seriously lacking in ideas and seriously bored, so this was created. I've been writing Chair adaptions to movies and this is the first one. So if anyone has seen the (amazingly awesome) movie you will obviously see some major similarities. But obviously I had to adapt it to Gossip Girl, so there will be some differences. I love the movie, just to be clear, and am in no way trying to dephile it.

Sigh.

So there it is. I hope you enjoy it.

I'm actually not sure if I will continue it, even if I have already finished it. Just tell me what you think. The first chapter is a little long, but that's only to get the story going. They'll probably be shorter if the story continues.

**Summary**:

"I was competely wasted, Bass," Blair cut him off.

"Yeah, lucky I was such a gentleman," Chuck smirked.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gossip Girl or _Reality Bites_. All rights go to their respective artists.

* * *

Graduation was a milestone. It was the four of them together again. They were all friends, despite the fact that they had all slept with each other at one point or another. Mostly.

There weren't any attachments like that anymore. They were all just really good friends, drinking on top of the penthouses, in their limos, and at the clubs. They were free even though society had ensnared them all. But they had each other.

"Hey, Bass," Blair laughed. He liked her when she was tipsy. "I brought you back a souvenir." Blair handed Chuck the tassel from her graduation cap. Nate laughed. He was stoned. Serena was busy knocking back some Petrone.

"You're hilarious, Waldorf," Chuck took it from her.

"Your own fault, man," Nate shrugged. "You could have gone to college."

"And then I could have hung this on the rearview mirror of my limo for the rest of my life," Chuck said, looking over the ledge of the building. "Sorry. I'd rather be a distgustingly wealthy billionaire." He flung the tassel over the edge. "And not a frisky college student on the night of November 25, 200..."

"I was competely wasted, Bass," Blair cut him off.

"Yeah, lucky I was such a gentleman," Chuck smirked.

"That's just what you tell yourself when you take advantage of drunk high school girls," Blair bit back.

"If it works," he shrugged, knocking back a bottle of Jack.

* * *

Chuck yawned as that blonde insisted on giving him her phone number as he walked out of her house. Blondes were boring.

Actually, everyone was boring, come to think of it. They didn't have the spark or the fire that he so desperately craved. The spark or the fire that he had only once and never got over. But that was done now. They were at a good place and he couldn't ruin it with fantasies of the past. Not this time.

As he descended the steps, away from another night with a faceless woman, he tossed away her number, immediately to be forgotten like so many others.

* * *

Blair's father had given her a BMW when she graduated. Supposedly for all those years of absence. Whatever. This meant she actually had to learn how to drive instead of using car service. Chuck was working all the time and she couldn't just steal his limo. She could have her own but everyone just used the Bass limo anyway, it seemed sort of pointless.

Blair could walk everywhere, but for her, she actually found driving liberating. So she and Serena coasted down the street singing to some song she couldn't remember on the radio. Serena lit up.

"Gross, S. Can you not smoke that in here? I don't even know why you have to at all."

"What's the big deal?" Serena rolled her eyes. "You slept with Chuck for 3 years. You must be used to it."

"That was just pot," Blair corrected. "And I don't want you defiling the leather interior with your fumes."

"Because we all know how much you love leather interiors," Serena muttered.

"What was that?" Blair snapped. Serena just grinned.

"Nothing."

"What is that?" Blair laughed at Serena's terrible dance moves.

"I've got moves," Serena said simply.

"Yeah," Blair retorted. "When you're drunk. Sober Serena and dancing just do not mix."

"Shut up," Serena smiled.

Things were just so much more drama free now. They were all out of school and basically doing whatever they wanted. Serena basically didn't work. She didn't have to. Her inheritance from her mother's multiple divorces sustained her. And now that her biological father was back in her life, she had a little extra money there too.

Blair worked for her mother's company but could come and go as she pleased. She usually just spent time with Serena. It was the boys who were really the only ones who took their jobs seriously.

Chuck took over his father's company so this was his way of making him proud beyond the grave. He was a workaholic.

Nate was pushed into a high paying career by his mother. He wasn't exactly thrilled that he had to give up pot, but at least he and Chuck actually had something in common instead of in high school when Chuck was bedding everyone in sight and Nate was just lost.

The girls were completely unaware of a business man listening to gangster rap pulling up behind them. Blair was a seriously inexperienced driver. He really didn't pull up behind them. She cut him off while singing to the radio, completely unaware of her surroundings while Serena puffed on a cigarette.

Blair looked out the window at the intersection when he pulled up beside her on his car phone. He was obviously in the middle of some huge business deal, arguing angrily into the phone. He had a huge road map pulled over the steering wheel while talking. He was an obvious tourist.

Blair looked over at Serena and they both burst into laughter. It was a humor only New York natives could understand. As Chuck would say, that was what hiring car services were for. Actually, Blair said that too.

He didn't notice the light had turned green and Blair and Serena both laughed again while pulling away. Serena flicked her cigarette out the window. Too bad it landed in the business man's topless car. The upholstery started smoking. He yelled as he swerved and hit the car behind Blair.

Serena whirled around in her seat, eyes wide.

"Damn."

* * *

"You're suing me?" Blair asked in exasperation. She followed Michael, the business man, into his office.

"I don't really want to," he told her. "My company just said something about publicity and..."

"Wait, this is because of my name?" Blair asked.

"Your name?" Michael echoed. He obviously had no idea who she was. He really was a tourist.

"Listen, I can't get sued. My mother would crucify me if she found out I was driving a car, let alone caused and accident..."

"How old are you?" Michael asked in interest.

"I'm 23," Blair waved him off, "but I work for my mother's company and she's realy controlling and..."

"She won't let you drive?" Michael asked.

"Well that's what drivers are for," she smiled at his innocence. "I can get my lawyers and they can meet your company and make all of this go away. Just please... I don't want my mother involved in this. She hates me alrady."

"I don't think that's true," Michale disagreed, finding it difficult to believe anyone could hate a girl who was so precious. "You hsve your own team of lawyers?" he asked suddenly. Blair nodded.

"They were originally only in case I got spotted un clubs underage or something like that, but in theory I could use them for this. They get paid so much, they'll do whatever I ask them too."

"What's your job?" Michael asked, intrigued again. He found it difficult to believe, that someone who had just gotten out of college could basically afford anything their hearts desired.

"I'm a consultant for my mother's fashion company," Blair stated.

"Have I heard of it?" he asked.

"Probably," Blair said smugly. "Eleanor Waldorf Designs."

"So you're..." Michale prompted.

"Blair Waldorf," Blair said obviously. She couldn't believe she forgot to tell him her last name. Had society taught her nothing?

"So you're like a socialite?" She didn't seem like one. She was very well mannered for a girl who would potentially go clubbing and sleep with shipping heirs.

"God, no," Blair laughed. "Waldorfs aren't socialites. Van der Woodsen's on the other hand..." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Listen," Michael said. "We don't have to bring anything legal into this. Technically it wasn't your fault. You were just driving."

"Yes," she said in relief. "I am so sorry. I was telling Serena that she shouldn't be smoking and..."

"It's fine," he smiled. She liked that smile. It was truthful.

* * *

"You're going out with the guy who you made get in an accident?" Serena asked skeptically as they pushed through the glass doors of the hotel that they lived in (that Chuck happened to own.)

"First of all," Blair said, "you were the one who made him crash his car. I told you not to smoke. And second of all... yes." Serena just laughed it off. That was the type of person she was.

Blair opened the door to their suite to see Chuck and Nate walking out with slight pleasantries. Blair eyed them strangely.

"Oh my god, I'm such a flake," Serena said in realization.

"What..." Blair asked, not liking where this was going.

"I forgot to tell you someting."

"No," Blair gasped.

"Blair..." Serena said, knowing her best friend was about to overreact.

"He owns the hotel, Serena," Blair said, not sure why she was so against the idea. "He owns hundreds all over the world. Why does Chuck need to stay with us?"

It never ceased to amazing Serena how Blair just knew things. She saw Chuck and immediately knew the problems he was about to cause. Or maybe she just knew him.

"It'll be fine," Serena negated. "We'll have a man around us to protect us."

"Serena," Blair said dangerously. "We live in a hotel. We have hired bodyguards. And you're saying we'll have protection from a guy who coordinates his socks to his shirts!"

"Relax, kittens," Chuck said smoothly as Nate brought in his stuff. Chuck Bass didn't do any hard labor. "I'll just crash on the couch."

"Chuck, you're a billionaire. Why do you need to stay with us?"

"Let me remind you princess," Chuck sneered, "that this is my hotel. I'm the one who lets you live here. This is technically my house. I can do whatever I want."

"Which means you could have easily got another room--"

"Due to some extenuating circumstances," Chuck cut her off, "I was forced to leave my penthouse."

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer that," Chuck said evasively.

"You got evicted?" Blair asked incredulously.

"Define 'evicted.'"

Blair gave him a scowl that only she and Chuck would understand.

"How could you possibly get evicted when you _own the building_?" Blair asked harshly

"Some..." Chuck coughed awkwardly, "... legal matters--"

"What did you _do_?"

"Blair," Nate said warningly. In a matter of minutes, this could turn into a full scale war.

"So you were there?" Blair rounded on him.

Nate looked downcast.

"Waldorf," Chuck sighed. "My personal matters are exactly that. Mine."

"So when did the cops come and pick up the hookers?" Blair asked lightly.

Chuck scowled at her. How did she always know?

"Irrelevent."

Blair smirked in triumph.

"Then why do you have to stay here? You could go anywhere. Another hotel, another penthouse," Blair stressed. "You are Chuck Bass, after all."

"As much as I agree with you, Waldorf," Chuck said, collapsing on the couch as though he actually had to carry his own things up, "this was my place first. You live here because I let you live here."

"Oh, I feel so blessed," Blair said with unnecesary sarcasm.

"I'm not leaving, Waldorf," Chuck smirked. She knew very well that she really had no right to complain when in fact, he did own the place, but he had no right to just come in unannounced.

"You're lazy," Blair deadpanned.

"Well," Chuck said as though he were about to take offence. "Yes, actually, that's true."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Serena said in exasperation, glad that the fight had seemed to cease. "It's fine. Just stay."

Needless to say, Serena was worried. It seemed better for both of them that they didn't live in such a close proximity. It was when they got together and the insults started flying that there was reason for panic. It was the problem of their spark. Whenever things got fiery, things got physical. Fast. She didn't want to see her best friend going down this path again. She knew that those two just couldn't help themselves but she didn't want to see it end up like it did last time.

"Relax, Waldorf," Chuck smirked. "You won't even know I'm here." Blair knew differently. If she knew CHuck Bass (which she did, better than everyone) he would be bringing women at all hours of the night. Stupid, dangerously good looking womanizer.


	2. Jealousy

**A/N**: I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story. I really is border line plagerism with some of the dialogue, but I love the movie so much, there are just some lines I had to put in, and the story line of course. Your reviews are really what got me to continue this, so thank you. This chapter is a little angsty. I hate angst, but it was necessary for the continuation of the plot line. So don't hate me too much for how this chapter ends.

**Summary**: "Do find me attractive here, listening to you and just drinking scotch?" he asked with amsuesment. Blair rolled her eyes. "No, you do. You are oddly, oddly attracted to me right now."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl, characters, or anything from Reality Bites.

* * *

"You know I finally found out what your problem is, Bass," Blair said one night in a drunken stupor in the middle of the room's floor.

"What is that, Waldorf?" Chuck answered, his own high cresting. Serena and Nate looked on with amusement.

"You suffer from the Self Absorbed Socialite Attraction Conundrum," she answered.

"Despite the fact that I know you just made that up, that doesn't stop the fact that I am incredibly intrigued," Chuck answered.

"You let girls use you for your money and your looks, not caring that in the long run, your self esteem will be encredibly damaged."

"Is that so?" Chuck asked, turning on his side to face Blair, trying to suppress a fit of laughs. He wasn't about to tell her that he liked that she only got this way with him. "Well I'll have you know that I will not have self esteem issues because I'm using them much, much more than they are using me. Use 'em and lose 'em."

"That is so..." Blair shook her head trying to find the words. "Bass-anine."

"That's a new one," he smirked at her word play.

"I try," Blair sighed simply.

"Do find me attractive here, listening to you and just drinking scotch?" he asked with amsuesment. Blair rolled her eyes. "No, you do. You are oddly, oddly attracted to me right now."

"Whatever, Bass," Blair slurred. "You're just avoiding my epiphany. Fine, fine. One day, you'll see how I'm a genius and you'll wish you would have listened to your gorgeous best friend. Your _only _friend that's a girl by the way."

It was then that Chuck realized that it wasn't Blair who was attracted to him, but the other way around. He couldn't explain how he found her so attractive when her breath smelled like gin and she was slurring his name.

"Would you two just have sex again, God!" Serena yelled, inhaling. Even though Serena was right (that the sexual tension was becoming unbearable) the room suddenly fell silent.

This was why Nate avoided confrontations. They just caused problems. Luckily the phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached the disgustingly wealthy and absurdly beautiful children of tomorrow," Chuck drawled. Blair rolled her eyes as she sat up. She didn't even know who would bother calling the hotel room. Didn't they all have cell phones? Oh wait...

"Michael?" Chuck asked the room.

"Oh," Blair said, blinking her sobriety back to herself.

"Who's Michael?" Chuck asked Nate quietly as Blair took the phone.

"Okay great," Blair smiled into the phone. Chuck, not taking it seriously as usual, just smirked at her faking sobriety and faking being upbeat.

"Who wants room service?" Serena asked.

* * *

Chuck, Nate, and Serena sat in a circle around the coffee table. Bottles of Jack Daniels, scotch, gin, and Absolut lay in front as they indulged in another game of Never Have I Ever.

"Never have I ever..." Nate began. "Wore pink." Chuck rolled his eyes. Of course. Serena laughed as she drank with Chuck. There was a sudden knock at the door as it opened.

"Oh my god," Chuck smirked humorously as Michael walked through the door. "Are you Serena's sponsor?" Serena shoved him as she laughed.

"Blair," Serena called to the bathroom.

Michael stood awkwardly as the three of them continued their game as though he wasn't even there.

"Serena," Nate nodded.

"Never have I ever..." she thought. "Seen Chuck hit on a girl in public."

"Come on," Chuck rolled his eyes. "Everyone's seen that." They all laughed as they took a drink.

"Hey," Blair said, finally coming out. The three on the floor just looked up at her expectantly.

"Everyone this is Michael," she said, not bothering to introduce the rest. The just kept playing the game as Blair rolled her eyes and ushered Michael out the door.

"Blair," Chuck said smugly. Blair hesitated at the door which Michael had already gone through. "You know Trojans are the best brand."

"You would know." She didn't have a better retort as she snapped the door shut. He didn't pay attention as Nate and Serena were drinking and he just pursued his lips.

* * *

After their date, Michael and Blair sat in the back of his convertable, parked outside The Palace. It probably wasn't the best place to park, but Blair really wasn't thinking about that.

"So that guy, Chuck," Michael said. Blair's eyes shot up immediately. "He just... lives there...?"

"Well... no," Blair said. "It _was_ me and Serena. But he owns the hotel and he and Serena are psuedo-related. That's why Serena stays there. I used to have my own place but my mom and I had this fight... Its a long story, but I decided to just move into the hotel because I knew my mother would be opposed to it and Serena was just there.

"And Chuck just had this discrepency at his penthouse..." Blair trailed off, not sure why she had this strange urge to protect him. Somehow, she just didn't want Michael thinking badly about Chuck despite his run in with the law. "It's irrelevent. Chuck practically lived there when we were in high school and we didn't have anywhere else to go. So... Upper East Side laziness, I suppose."

"Well that makes sense," Michael said, trying to keep up with her. "Hasn't he slept with every woman from _Maxim _or something?"

"No," Blair laughed. "Well.. yeah. But he's really not like that. I mean, he is, but there's more to him like that."

"Like what?" Michael asked. Blair thought for a moment and she couldn't of anything. So she laughed. Again. She didn't know what was wrong with her tonight.

"I don't know."

Michael laughed with her.

"You're really beautiful, you know," Michael said softly. "Its your smile..." Blair looked down in acute embarassment.

"No one's said that to me in a really long time," she admitted, completely forgetting who used to say it to her all the time. Michael brushed her hair away from her face and leaned into her. Unfortunately, they didn't see a certain billionaire stepping outside for some fresh air-- something he never did, but for some reason was pulled out tonight.

Chuck stared at the couple shamelessly groping each other. It was disgusting and looked completely awkward. He just shook his head and turned around, his frame of mind completely muddled. He knew, though, as soon as she came back, his spiteful mask would be back in place once again.

* * *

Blair tried to creep silently back into the hotel room. The lights flicked on and she shielded her eyes.

"I hear convertables are back in style," Chuck said snidely. She couldn't believe it. He was right. Chuck Bass really did know everything.

"Shut up, Bass," Blair snapped.

"Waldorf," Chuck said fakely. "You are positively glowing. Or should I say... afterglow? Someone got lucky tonight." Blair clenched her jaw. Now she remembered why she used to vow to hate him for all eternity. Blair turned away in disgust.

"Did he dazzle you with his extensive knowledge of lawyer jargon? Or did he have enough brains to go to pick up jewelry that was already on hold for your birthday?" Blair's stomach dropped. How dare he? He had no right to judge her when he was sleeping around with everyone. "I just wish I could have been there when you slept with him in the back of some low rent car on the first date."

"Well it's not like you haven't tried to before." Blair didn't like bringing up the past that she held in so much esteem. Even losing her virginity in the back of his limo was something she cherished, strangely so. "Don't be such a hypocrite, Chuck. And I didn't sleep with him. You think I just sleep with men in the back of vehicles the first time I go out with them?"

She couldn't take him talking to her like this.

"Yeah," Chuck shot back. "I guess making that mistake once was enough."

"_That_ wasn't a mistake," Blair found herself saying.

She stopped herself. She couldn't believe she just admitted to the one man you never admitted anything to that she didn't regret one thing she did with him all those years ago. So she did what she did when he pushed her. She pushed him right back.

"At least he actually makes something of himself. At least he isn't a little socialite slut like ones you--- what was that phrase?-- 'use and lose?'"

Chuck didn't respond for a moment. He just glowered at her. He shrugged and picked up something he was reading (obviously waiting for her to get home.)

"Hell, why do I care the people your misguided brain tells you to sleep with?"

"Why _do _you care?" Blair strided over to him. "You sound like a jealous boyfriend."

The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop them. Chuck's eyes immediately snapped up to meet hers. Damn. What made her say that?

"You're right," Chuck nodded and Blair knew the storm was coming. He stood up slowly, advancing her height. "You know what? I can't believe that I haven't said this to you, but I am _so _in love with you." Blair felt the tears prick her vision.

He was such a jerk. He looked down at her in spite. "Is that what you've been waiting all of these years for? Please. Don't hold yourself in such high regard."

"Go to hell," Blair said tearfully and stormed off to where she and Serena slept. Chuck looked down at the floor in self loathing. He hated how he had to push her away like that. But he hated more how he couldn't have her. Not anymore. Not while she was moving on with someone else.


	3. Anger

**A/N**: Some of these reactions might seem a little off. Chck and Blair might seem to forgive each other a little too easily but its just to keep the plot going. There's a lot of drama anyway, so its not that OOC

**Summary**: Chuck didn't respond to that as Michael urged Blair through the door. She looked back at his stoic expression. She wish she could go back to him completely.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Gossip Girl.

* * *

Blair glared at her reflection. Once again, she had let her opinionated mother control her self esteem. Surprise, surprise. What she hated even more than that, was Chuck seeming to know exactly what had happened as their eyes locked through the mirror.

"What?" Blair asked sharply.

"Come on," Chuck said simply. Blair turned.

"What?" she asked again. Chuck just motioned to the door with his head.

"Come on." So she did.

* * *

"Bass Industries. How..."

"Industrial?" Chuck smirked. Blair just rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't listen to your mom, you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair refused to meet his eyes as they walked outside of the building.

The sun had set and the sky was beginning to darken. It always seemed that way with them. But the good thing about them was that they could just walk around Manhattan for no reason at all. Just be comfortable with each other. That was more than they could say for the rest of their friends.

Chuck was aware the mistake he had made the other night. It physically pained him when he could see her face streaked with dried tears and knowing exactly what was the cause of him.

He was just lucky that Blair's self esteem was so low that she would actually forgive him.

"You shouldn't let your mother make you think you're anything but you are. Because you're beautiful, you know." Blair couldn't address the fact that he hadn't said anything like that to her in a very long time.

"I hate how you do that," she laughed.

"Do what?" Chuck asked.

"See what other people don't."

"I told you," he said simply. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"And there is that charming arrogance."

"Just because everything is obvious to me doesn't mean you have to be bitter," he said smugly. He was glad they were talking again. He hated being in the same house with her and all he could do was send her hateful glares.

"So you think you're so special just because you're overly intrusive of my homelife?" she asked innocently. He leaned in and she could smell the almost constant scent of scotch.

"Exactly." She didn't like how he was looking at her. It was dangerous. "But you know me too, you know."

"Is that so?" she asked softly.

She was right.

She realized this as he leaned into her.

She realized at the moment right after that, as she deepened the kiss that she didn't care. But the moment after that she realized that this might be a mistake.

"No," she whispered as she pushed him away. She knew he was covering the hurt in his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"We're in a good place now, Chuck," Blair said desperately. "There's no drama. We're not constantly trying to hurt each other."

"Exactly," he said again. "We're ready now. I'm ready. The future is now." Blair looked away. She remembered how once Chuck had promised her that they could be together in the future when they both were ready for a relationship. "We've evolved and we can do this now."

"I can't do this now," Blair said apprehensively. "I can't be in the future right now."

"Why?" Chuck asked, but he knew the reason. "Because of Michael." It wasn't a question.

"I..." Blair wanted to deny it but the words wouldn't come. Chuck leaned away, his jaw clenching when he was under stress or upset about something. She vaguely wondered if anyone else ahd ever noticed that about him. She wondered if those sluts ever noticed the sexy way he clenched his jaw. She doubted it.

Chuck exhaled. He didn't like this. It was always this way. When one was ready, the other wasn't. The thing about Chuck and Blair was their timing was always off. But this time was different.

He was ready. He was ready to be her... _boyfriend_. He was ready to be committed to her and she had someone else. He thought maybe if he outwardly just told her he was ready she would drop everything for her. There was his overactive ego going at it again.

She was meant to be his, he was sure. There was no one as bitchy, intelligent, coniving, deceitful, manipulative, and witty as she was. She was it. He wished she could see that.

* * *

When Chuck walked into the hotel room a week later (when no one had heard from him) with a skinny blond socialite on his arm, Blair's first instinct was to vomit. Preferably all over that slut's Jimmy Choos.

"This is Jenny," he said offhandedly.

"Janine," she corrected. Chuck paused.

"It was loud in the club," was his only response.

"I suppose it was at Janine's that you were staying with the entire week you just disappeared," Blair mused. "Or was it another impromptu trip to Bangkok?" Janine froze.

"I'm going to..." she motioned outside. She had no idea she would face the Queen Bitch when she walked in here.

"I own this place, Waldorf," Chuck sneered. "I can do whatever I want. And just pointing out the obvious: you sound like a jealous girlfriend." Blair winced at the snipe as he brushed past her, obviously having enough of this. "I just needed to pick something up, anyway. I don't have to take this."

"Fine," Blair snapped. "Leave. Its all you were ever good for, anyway."

"You guys, just stop it," Nate said seriously. Always the peace maker.

"What do you want from me, Blair?" Chuck asked dangerously. "You want me to be the perfect picture of virtue? I'm not one of your call boys. Don't expect me to do everything just to please the queen. It's not gonna happen."

"You think I care about that?" Blair cried. "Well I don't. Do what you want to do. Be _Chuck Bass_ or whatever your mantra is. But don't just screw around. Don't screw around with her, just to leave her crying in the dust and _definitely _don't screw acround with me." There was no snide retort like she expected. He just stared at her with those damned smoldering eyes of his. He blocked the doorway as he stared her down. He refused to respond.

"Come on, Blair," Serena said desperately. She took Blair by the arm, leading her towards the door. "Let's just go for a walk." Chuck refused to move. He just stared.

"Come on, man," Nate said quietly. Blair attempted to push past Chuck as he glowered at her. He finally relented and let Serena and Blair escape.

"With pleasure," he drawled after them.

* * *

Chuck didn't answer the door when he heard a knock. He didn't have to. Michael just walked in. He didn't address him, he just kept reading with a glass of scotch in hand.

"Um..." Michael said awkwardly.

"She's getting dressed," Chuck said monotonously. He didn't bother making eye contact with him. Blair walked out at that moment. He stared. She looked so... business-formal. He didn't like it. He liked it when she would go to the lavish parties with sexy dresses that she would never be caught with in a normal setting.

After the blow up, things were... a little tense. That didn't mean Chuck would drop his usual mind set of always telling the truth. Because he always would.

"What happened to all your normal clothes?" Chuck asked bluntly. Blair cast him a look but then smiled back at Michael. Just because they were dealing with each other didn't mean it wasn't awkward.

"I don't know," Blair smoothed down the dull dress. "I think I might change."

"Don't," Michael assured her. "You look great. You look..."

"Like a housewife," Chuck said blankly. Blair made eye contact with him.

"I'm going to go change," Blair said strongly.

"Don't change," Michael said fiercely.

"And don't have a mind of your own or anything, either," Chuck mocked Michael.

Blair stopped. She knew that's what Chuck liked the best about her. She was his equal. She did what she wanted. She was outspoken. She was perfect. But things were different now.

Chuck knew how to influence her, but he never ordered her around outright. It was what made him immediately hate this Michael person. And he was a good judge of character. He thought Blair was too.

"What is your problem, man?" Michael asked.

"My problem..." Chuck mused, rubbing his chin.

"No," Blair said seriously. They were not getting into this now. If Chuck got offended this could turn into a full scale war. "We're already late..."

"No. If you have a problem right now, let's just get this out." Blair groaned turning away. "Did I offend some sort of law of all powerful coolness with you or something?" Chuck just smirked at the man's ignorance. "Did I not meet the salary quota?"

"There's no salary quota," Chuck said vaguely. "There's a level of tolerence, but there's no salary quota."

"Wow," Michael said. "You really have a problem with everyone who isn't in your tight knit group of trust fund inheritents."

"Just ignore him," Blair cut in, not wanting to listen to how she was one of those people.

"Whatever," Chuck smoothed back his hair. "I'm done." Blair stared at him. She never knew Chuck Bass to quit but he obviously didn't want to get into another fight with Blair herself.

"Let's go," Michael said, taking her by the arm. "You don't need this." Blair turned around to look at him apologetically before he spoke up.

"You don't know what she needs."

Michael whirled back around. Blair shut her eyes, trying to block the tears welling in her eyes. "I think I do more than you can imagine."

Chuck didn't respond to that as Michael urged Blair through the door. She looked back at his stoic expression. She wish she could go back to him completely.

* * *

Blair walked out of her mother's office in tears. Michael followed her in a hurry.

"She must have meant it differently," Michael tried to rationalize her mother's harsh words.

"You just don't get it," Blair said tearfully. "She's always like that. I was a fool to think that she'd change."

"But she's still your mother," Michael said. "She does love you."

"You don't get it," Blair said desperately. "You just don't know what it's like--"

"I'm sorry," Michael said. "I'm sorry... I can't be more like Chuck with his perfectly crafted sentences, his indifferent exterior, and a liver transplant or whatever."

"Don't you _dare _bring Chuck into this," Blair threatened.

"What?" Michael asked. "I just wish I could be as cool as him. I wish I could be as rich and privileged and know that I'll never actually have to work for a living."

"Just stop it," Blair said coldly. "You don't know anything about him."

"All I'm saying is that I'm a person too," Michael said. "I don't look down on people just because they're not as fortunate as I am. And I care about you and I want to make you ahppy."

"Don't talk about him like that," Blair said quietly. "You don't know anything about him."


	4. Passion

**A/N**: So this is obviosuly nearing the climax. Things may look bad now, but don't worry, they will get better. Because, after all, this is a Chair fic.

**Summary**: She could feel the heat radiation of competition coming off of him in waves. Men. Blair looked down. She couldn't believe she was caught in the middle of another love triangle. She found that whenever she was, Chuck was somehow involved. Maybe that was a sign.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All right go to Gossip Girl and _Reality Bites_.

* * *

Blair was drinking gin from the minibar when Chuck came back. He was surprised that she was back so early.

"How was your date?" he asked awkwardly.

"Fine," she said vaguely. "My mother called me halfway through. I left her office after she commented on my weight again." Chuck grimanced. He had actually witnessed many of Eleanor's demeaning ways towards Blair. He knew how it made her self esteem plummet.

"I'm sorry," he said ernestly. She knew he meant it.

"It's fine," Blair said offhandedly. "They're just feelings, right? They'll heal." Chuck didn't like the bitterness in her voice. He wished he could make her be better, like she had at his fatehr's funeral and his downward spiral after that, but he knew that they weren't like that anymore. He wasn't sure if they ever could be again. "It doesn't matter," she said finally. "I sound self absorbed. My mother still doesn't love me. Who cares?"

"It does matter," Chuck said seriosuly.

"I just don't understand why I can't be good enough for her," Blair said sadly. "And I don't understand how to be better for her."

"You don't have to be," Chuck said, walking over towards her. "Just be you."

"I don't know who that is anymore," Blair said softly.

"I do," Chuck said. "She's beautiful, coniving, deceitful, and bitchy. And I love her." Blair's heart dropped into her stomach. She couldn't ask him to repeat himself. She couldn't even find her own voice. "She's broken my heart too many times to count, but I love her."

Blair set down her drink, realizing that Chuck was as close as she wanted him to be. He was right next to her and she didn't want him to go anywhere. She slowly slid down, her stocking feet making her height only up to Chuck's chin. He looked down at her, tipping her chin with his fingers. This time, she let him.

He was gentle with her at first. It wasn't the ripping of clothes or anything. Chuck just kissed her gently. She trapped his face with her hands and deepend it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up to his level. Blair had enough of being gentle when she pushed his back against the bar, dragging her fingers through his hair.

That was probably how things progressed to the bed. Her bed that was once his bed. Now it was their bed. Maybe it always was.

Blair wished the morning would be just as easy as falling back into the arms of the one man she never got over and never hoped to. She woke up, clutching the silk sheet to herself. Chuck was putting on his cufflinks. He looked over at her. She knew immediately something was different.

"I have work," Chuck said, answering her unspoken question.

"So that's it?" Blair asked. She hated it when he did this. He got what he wanted and now he was leaving.

"No," he said. "But I have work. I'll see you later." She wished his kiss goodbye was enough.

* * *

Blair was accosted by Nate as soon as she walked into the club that night.

"Tell me you didn't," he said.

He groaned at her lack of response and went in the opposite direction as camera phones went off everywhere.

"Blair..." She looked up to see her best friend's kind blue eyes looking at her. "We had a really good thing going."

"I know," Blair sighed. She knew they weren't approving because it could ruin the whole nondramatic dynamic they had going.

"You never really got over him, did you?" she asked. She didn't need to answer.

She saw him across the room. She expected him to ignore her beacuse that's just what Chuck Bass does, but he made direct eye contact with her. She knew what that meant. He wasn't forsaking her and she was glad--

"Blair." She turned to see Michael. Damn. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't understanding about that whole thing with your mom. I'm sorry."

"Michael," Blair shook her head. She wondered how he even found her in here. "I don't..."

"I know I screwed up. I had no right to make judgements." It was that moment that Chuck decided to show up right behind her.

"Waldorf," he greeted casually. She could feel the heat radiation of competition coming off of him in waves. Men. Blair looked down. She couldn't believe she was caught in the middle of another love triangle. She found that whenever she was, Chuck was somehow involved. Maybe that was a sign.

"So quiet all of a sudden," Chuck observed. He looked over. "Michael."

"Chuck," Michael returned.

"So," Chuck said, bored of this game. "When are you going to tell him? Or are you just going to skip all of that and let me?" His darkly amused gaze was set on Michael's. Apparently this time, Chuck was serious about her. But she couldn't just let this happen.

"We need to talk," Blair said, grabbing Chuck's expensive sleeve and pulling him into a deserted corner. Chuck let himself reluctantly get dragged.

"What is he doing here, Blair?" he asked immediately when they were alone.

"What do you care?" Blair asked petulantly. "Its not like you're serious or anything. I'm just another one of your desposables."

"I meant everything I said last night," Chuck drew closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" Blair cried. "You abandoned me. Again. What else is new?"

"I was--"

"Scared?" Blair asked. "I've heard that one before, Bass. Get some new material."

"Its not like that and you know it," Chuck stressed. "You know you are the only one I could ever really be with."

"Am I suppsoed to feel flattered?" Blair asked. "I get the prize for the one and only for Chuck Bass and you go off and screw some dumb blondes."

"No--"

"I knew this was going to happen!" Blair yelled. "You say you're ready but you're really not. Will you ever really be?"

"I can't be without you," he said, pulling her close, but she knocked his hand away. "You know this has never happened to me. I've never slept with someone I've been in love with. But then you come along and turned everything around."  
"So what, this is my fault?"

"No," Chuck said. "This is new territory for me. I can't ruin this like I have so many times before."

"This isn't new, Chuck," Blair shook her head. "We've been here before. I was just stupid enough to think that you would ever be ready."

"I _am_ ready," Chuck said desperately. "You know I am."

"Well guess what?" Blair said angrily. "I've been ready for a long time. And there are a lot of other people who are ready. Take Michael for instance. He doesn't try to sabotage everything he gets his hands on."

"Oh yeah, Michael," Chuck sneered. "He's so mature. He's your little lap dog and does whatever you tell him. Well I'm not him. You can't control me. I might be cruel, I might hurt you and run away. And that scares the hell out of you because I'm the only one who understands you. I'm the only one for you."

"Well that's not alot," Blair said tearfully and pushed past him back into the crowd. Chuck tried to block her exit, pushing her against the wall but she just shoved him away. In an unprecedented and highly uncharacteristic move for Chuck, he slammed his palm against the wall, scaring some drunken high schoolers. Basses didn't do physical exertion, especially when it came to violence. But Blair always made him do things out of the ordinary.

He followed her to find that she was talking to Michael again and felt as though his heart exploded. He walked angrily over to them and before he could stop himself, blew it all to hell.

Seeing her with someone else just made him explode. So he made it obvious that there was something going on between him and Blair.

"So tell me, Waldorf," he said evilly. "Why can't I get just one more kiss from you? Why can't I hear you moan my name again--" He heard her choke back tears and tear herself from the club. He stood there, seething, ignoring Serena's hateful glares.

With one backward glance, Michael tore out after her. Chuck took a swig of scotch before slamming it back on the bar and running after them both.

"Great job," Michael said when Blair had run across the street and disappeared around the corner.

"I don't need you telling me anything," Chuck said dangerously.

"Look at you," Michael said. "What are you doing? You push everyone away on purpose."

"It doesn't matter," Chuck said solemnly. "Everyone dies alone anyway."

"Then what are you doing out here?"

Chuck walked back inside.


	5. Love

**A/N**: So... last chapter. I know that its really short, but its the end so forgive me. And things might seem to be solved sort ofquickly and easily, but I always figured that was Blair and Chuck. They fight passionately and all of a sudden they just make up. (I am of course refering to when Chuck found out that Blair slept with Jack, he left and then automatically forgave her.) So if you think this is really OOC, too bad, because this is how it is. So I hope you like it and its not too melodramatic or sappy or anything. I really loved writing it. Oh, and if you haven't seen _Reality Bites_, you definitely should check it out because it is .ing. There. My shameless pushing of awesome 90's movies is over.

**Summary**:

"All I wanted to say was that I love you." He said it smoothly like he had been saying it all his life.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All rights go to Gossip Girl and _Reality Bites_.

* * *

All week she had started at men with expensive suits that had bright colors and argyle. None of them were him. She should be furious at the way he spoke to her. All she could think of was how she wanted so badly to be with him again.

She got a call to the hotel room's phone. The one that no one ever called at.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hello?" Silence. "Chuck?" she said to the dial tone.

* * *

"Where is he?" Blair demanded as she walked into the bar. Nate looked up at her.

"Blair... I don't--"

"Tell me," Blair said with conviction. "I just need to know if he's okay."

"I don't know," Nate sighed. "He said about some deal in Beijing."

"He's gone?" Blair asked softly. "When is he coming back?" Nate didn't have an answer. Maybe there wasn't one. "I'm not supposed to know that."

She didn't care about what he wanted anymore. There was a time when he told her not to go looking for him. She didn't care anymore. She was coming for him and she didn't give a damn whether he wanted her to or not. She was outside the door, calling the car service when she froze.

There he was. Standing in a (conservative) suit, bag in hand, standing outside in front of the limo.

"Hey," he said vaguely.

"Hi..." she said, approaching him cautiously.

"I was in Beijing today," he mused. "It was a deal my father never finished. And they were talking about him..."

"Chuck, I'm so sorry--"

"No," he interrupted. "Its okay."

Pause.

"Blair," he said, walking towards her just as slowly. "I have a lifetime of regret. You have no idea how much I wish I could just go back and change everything. Change every horrible thing I've said to you. Maybe even go back to that morning we finally woke up together and just...stayed with you. I wanted to. But I can't. I am a horrible person. I just thought I would come here and... talk to you."

Chuck really wasn't one for big speeches (despite ones that he dictated at his father's wedding.) Maybe he was changing that. Maybe he was just changing. For her.

"All I wanted to say was that I love you." He said it smoothly like he had been saying it all his life. "Just thought I should let you know, so you wouldn't think that you were mistaken or anything." That was when he noticed the bags in her hand. "So where are you going?"

"I was looking for you, you jerk," she smiled through euphoric tears.

"Why?" he asked in legitamite confusion.

"Because I love you, you Basstard," she smiled. And there was that smug smirk again. She dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pull her in. She liked his lips against hers. That's where they were supposed to be.


End file.
